rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Times Zero
Times_Zero is a retired British OT'er, He usually ventured the forums in OT, TS&I, VGR, and the RP'ing forums. After the reorganization of the forums he spent some time in RN&D Times_Zero is known to have created the final RN&D forum post on December 4th 2017. Timeline through ROBLOX Times_Zero joined ROBLOX in April 2011 under the username camperboy7890, he initially thought that you could swear on ROBLOX, so he racked up several warnings along the way, he was also banned for a week for making a rape threat In November 2012, he mistakenly gave himself privacy mode, which caused himself to stop using his main account. From then on he created Taximan74 in April 2013. He would go on to use this same account up until 2015 He thought of seeing how long he could quickly get banned, so in 2014 he made the account "tryingtogetpermaban". He uploaded an inappropriate image which deleting not only the ban account but his alternative main Taximan74 By the time it was 2015, he still had the camperboy account intact but inactive, he made "Misterrobloxian74", in September 2015 after recieving a one day ban for a racism social experiment he lost the password to this account. He returned to his main account camperboy7890 after managing to change emails and his age, he also acquired OBC. He changed his name to "TheOutrageousBoy" and started foruming on OT in October 2015. He was also involved in some raids during his inital first months in OBC, examples include F.E.A.R. and a ASA Livestream Raid. On April 22nd 2017, after hitting the 10K milestone, he changed his username to Times_Zero. On July 14th 2017, Times_Zero said due to the subforum removal crisis, he is considering retiring from foruming unless he can fit into the new forums. When the update went through on July 27th 2017. He hinted retirement, but continued to post until the forums demise altogether. On December 4th 2017, before the forums were suddenly locked and removed, Times_Zero made a post regarding why event's often don't include games, it wasn't until soon after he was recieving praise from users for getting the last RN&D post. After the shutdown, his activity around ROBLOX became limited, he still plays today but not that much. Trivia. Born on December 25th 2002: Age 16. He initially played ROBLOX in 2010, but made his account in 2011, his main account that he still uses today is eight years old. He was sometimes argumentative and got into some flamewars. Has a YouTube video with over 70,000 views Used the account TheOutrageousForumer to use as a backup foruming account. He started using the account eventually to break the ROBLOX forum filter and the account ended up gaining notoriety. He gave the account away to someone, only for it to be deleted not long after when he made a post saying how ROBLOX was going to take his account down and gave the bypassed words away. Foruming Milestones 1K Posts: December 2015 2K Posts: February 2016 3K, April 5th 2016 4K Posts July 4th 2016 5K Posts, End of August 2016 6K, Mid-September 2016 7K, October 2016 8K, November-December 2016? 9K (Possibly?) March 2017 10K April 22nd 2017 11K May-June 2017Category:S&I Category:Retired OTers